yogibearfandomcom-20200214-history
Yogi Bear (franchise)
Yogi Bear he is smarter than the average bear he lived in Jellystone Park with his best friend and sidekick Boo-Boo Bear, Yogi to getting into trouble by Ranger Smith to stealing picnic baskets and Yogi with his girlfriend Cindy Bear and he to fall in love with her. Main Cast of Characters * Yogi Bear * Boo-Boo Bear * Cindy Bear * Ranger Smith * Ranger Jones * Ranger Brown * Ranger Roubideux * Ranger Mortimer * Snulu * Clarence * Paulie * Ernest * Mountain Bear * DX Nova * Zor One and Zor Two * Slippery Smith * Mr. Marty Dingwell * Easter Bunny * Mildred the Easter Chicken * Grifter Chizzing * Snively * Herman the Hermit * Mrs. Sophie Throckmorton * Ralph Bear * Banjo Bear * Cindy's Mom * Bebe Bear * Ninja Raccoon * Bamba Bear * Buttercup Bear * Growler Bear Character Guests * Huckleberry Hound * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey * Pixie and Dixie * Mr. Jinks * Snagglepuss * Hokey Wolf * Augie Doggie * Doggie Daddy * Yakky Doodle * Wally Gator * Top Cat * Magilla Gorilla * Scooby Doo * Shaggy Rogers * Speed Buggy * Fred Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Blubber Bear * Muttley * Dick Dastardly * Mumbly * Dread Baron Live-action/CGI-animated film cast of Characters * Yogi Bear (Dan Aykroyd) (voice) * Boo-Boo Bear (Justin Timberlake) (voice) * Cindy Bear (Amy Adams) (voice) * Ranger Smith (Tom Cavanagh) * Ranger Jones (T.J. Miller) * Rachel Johnson * Frog-Mouthed Turtle * Mayor Brown * Chief of Staff Cast * Daws Butler * Greg Burson * Dan Aykroyd * Don Messick * Justin Timberlake * Julie Bennett * Janet Waldo * Kath Soucie * Amy Adams * Tom Cavanagh * Anna Faris * T.J. Miller * Nate Corddry * Andrew Daly TV Shows * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi Bear & Friends * Yogi's Gang * Laff-A-Lympics * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt * The New Yogi Bear Show * Yo Yogi! Films and Specials * Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) Columbia Pictures * Yogi's First Christmas (1980) TV Movie * Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper * Yogi's Great Escape (1987) TV Movie of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) TV Movie of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) TV Movie of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) TV Movie of Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Yogi The Easter Bear / Yogi Bear and the Easter Bear (1994 TV Special) * Yogi Bear (2010) Live-Action/CGI-animated Film from Warner Bros. Pictures * Yogi Bear 2 (2017) 2nd Live-Action/CGI-animated Film from Warner Bros. Pictures The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) Yogi Bear he is smart then the avearge bear he lives in Jellystone Park with his best friend Boo Boo Bear But He got to stealing the picnic baskets to be in Troubled by Ranger Smith and Yogi with his girlfriend Cindy Bear Now Yogi With co-stars Snagglepuss and Yakky-Doodle Hey There, It's Yogi Bear (1964) Yogi Bear and his best firend Boo Boo Bear are going to rescue to his girlfriend Cindy Bear By Columbia Pictures Yogi Bear and Friends TBA Laff-a-Lympics Yogi Bear with his little pal Boo Boo Bear and his girlfriend Cindy Bear with his Team on The Yogi Yahooeys with the good guy friends Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby Dum with thier Team of the Scooby Doobies to beat the villains By Hanna Barbera Yogi's First Christmas (1980) Yogi and his little pal, Boo Boo, are usually hibernating during the Christmas season, but this year they are awakened when Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy come to Jellystone Lodge for the holiday. They are joined by Ranger Smith, hotel manager Mr. Dingwell, Otto the chef, and lodge owner Sophie Throckmorton and her spoiled brat of a nephew, Snively. The gang is obsessed with keeping Mrs. Throckmorton happy to keep her from closing down the lodge, which has become unpopular due to activity caused by Herman the Hermit, a grumpy Christmas-hating hermit who just wants to be left alone. Yogi and Boo Boo are put to work as employees of the lodge. Yogi is first ordered to operate the snowplow, to which he saves Mrs. Throckmorton on the road from an avalanche caused by Herman. Later, Yogi is working as a bellboy, where he is tasked by Ranger Smith to stay on Mrs. Throckmorton's good side. Though Snively tries to embarrass Yogi with his pranks, Yogi comes out on top. In another attempt to degrade Yogi, Snively tricks him into entering a figure skating contest, which Snively is also a participant. Although Snively earns high marks, Mrs. Throckmorton covertly wishes Snively would lose in order to tame his poor attitude. Yogi, the last contestant, manages to impress the judges well enough to earn the highest marks and win. Snively is a sore loser and enraged that Yogi beat him at his own game, but his aunt Sophie says that Yogi won fair and square and losing is a lesson of life. Fed up with Snively's antics, Yogi gets revenge on him during an ice fishing contest, with Mrs. Throckmorton agreeing that he needed to be taught a lesson. Furious, Snively runs away and meets up with Herman, and the two team up to ruin Christmas. However, Yogi manages to thwart them every time. Cindy Bear also awakens from her hibernation, to help Yogi out (due to her love and concern for him). Eventually, Herman and Snively are forgiven, invited to the Christmas celebrations and they have a profound change of heart at such generosity of spirit. Then in the midst of the festivities, Santa Claus plummets down the chimney bearing a picnic basket full of food for Yogi. Yogi, however, falls asleep, due to his natural instincts of hibernation. Santa then says that Yogi and Boo Boo can have the basket when they wake up in the spring. With that, the partiers return Yogi, Boo Boo and Cindy to their caves for the rest of their hibernation.1 Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) Yogi Bear and his friends on this christmas ever By Hanna Barbera Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) Yogi Bear, Top Cat and His Friends on great search Treasure Hunt With His Hanna-Barbera Guests Yogi's Great Escape (1987) Yogi Bear and Boo Boo with the bear cubs on the great adventures Yogis-great-escape.jpg Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose (1987) Yogi Bear and his stars on the adventures On Hanna Barbera Superstars 10 Yogi and the Invasion of the Space Bears (1988) Yogi And Boo Boo are been kidnapped by spaceman On Hanna Barbera Superstars 10 The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) in western Huckleberry Hound and His Friends on theri adventures On Hanna Barbera Superstars 10 The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) Yogi Bear on the new show like in 1961 with his Boo Boo Cindy Bear and Ranger Smith New Yogi Bear Show Logo.jpg Yo Yogi! (1991) TBA Yogi the Easter Bear (1994) TBA Yogi Bear (2010) Yogi Bear and his best friend Boo-Boo on the great adventure they join the force Ranger Smith to saved Jellystone Park by that Mayor Brown to Closed the park Down. Starring: Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Anna Faris, Tom Cavanagh, T.J. Miller, Nate Corddry & Andrew Daly Directed by Eric Brevig Disturbed by Warner Bros. Pictures Yogi Bear 2 (2017) Yogi Bear, his best friend Boo-Boo and his love interest Cindy Bear on their journey to the brand new foodland. Starring: Dan Aykroyd, Justin Timberlake, Amy Adams, Tom Cavanagh & T.J. Miller Directed by Eric Brevig Disturbed by Warner Bros. Pictures